1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spectroscopic studies such as those performed in the practice of dissolution technology, and more particularly, to a mechanical switching arrangement that permits a plurality of optical fiber source light and data channels to be switched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of optical signals during performance of spectroscopic studies of multiple samples using a single analyzer has required manual switching of source and detector light conduits from sample-to-sample. There is a need for a simple and inexpensive arrangement for effecting such switching automatically.